1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to medical sensors and specifically to noninvasive optical sensors that include light sources and light detectors configured to output signals responsive to an attenuation of light by body tissue such that the output signals are indicative of one or more physiological parameters of the tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pulse oximetry has become a standard of care in many patient monitoring environments. In general, an oximeter system is capable of determining often a variety of measurement values for various blood parameters including oxygenated hemoglobin, carboxyhemoglobin, methemoglobin, total hemoglobin, fractional saturation, and the like. Additionally, today's commercially available oximeters from, for example, Masimo Corporation of Irvine Calif., may advantageously measure other physiological parameters including pulse rate, indications of perfusion, sleep apnea, indications of drug use, possible heart diagnoses, ventilation, hydration and the like.
Oximeter systems generally include one or more noninvasive optical sensors applied to a digit of a patient. The sensors also communicate, often through a cable, with an instrument configured to manage sensor activation and receive sensor output signals. The instrument processes the output signals to determine output values for some or all of the foregoing patient measurements. The noninvasive sensors may be reusable, disposable, or hybrids having reusable and disposable portions. The sensors are usually designed for a particular cross-sectional sized digit, and are often available in sizes including adult, slender digit, pediatric, neonatal and the like.